Legend Of Zelda Darkness of the Wilds
by Happ3nstanc3
Summary: An elderly Link trains a new set of new champions against Ganondorf and Majora with a new body ready to bring darkness to Hyrule
1. Chapter 1

70 years after the Hero of the Wild beat the darkness of Calamity Ganon a mass of male Gerudo started being born throughout the Gerudo tribes and a wave of unease spread like wild fire. Though there were many males to now try and become King of the Gerudo like their legends say. Some of the males tried to prove themselves, others just tried to live their lives. But one, one in secret sought out the Yiga clan to help further his plans. One who called himself Ganondorf.

Finding out that he was very powerful in the dark magics and through ancient texts, found a larger goal than he had in mind. Learning more about his magics he found a ritual to use time magic to reach through time. Having the Yiga heard in scores of people and a few monsters they sacrificed them all to have the power to do what he wished. With the power almost exploding out of him he spoke the words then reached across time to grasp his future. Pulling his hand from the small portal it was as the world grew darker, and a voice spread through the chamber like a sinister wind.

" _Majora_ " and all around Ganondorf the Yiga bowed at the dark powerful

"Ancient mask of darkness I wish to give you a physical form to help me brake the seal and release my full power. I wish to cause a Calamity, to be Hyrule's Demise and from its ashes rules my new creation. Will you lend me your power?" Ganondorf asked looking into the eyes of the mask.

With a brush of power another mask formed in front of Ganondorf.

" _Give US bodies to live and breath through and I shall lend you my power_ " the mask said ending with a laugh that seemed to bring madness along with it.

Turning to the Yiga he spoke. "Go! Find me a woman ready to bring two more lives into this world so that this world can be reborn and ruled in darkness!"

" _There is no need for such actions our plaything is here_ "

And with that power swept through the room and one of the Yiga was suddenly kneeling in front of Ganondorf and Majora. Ripping off her veil he saw the sign of the Sheikah, and with a growl he restrained her.

"You think that I will allow you to do this? I would rather kill myself than bare these abominations!" she yelled thrown prone on the floor from Ganondorf's restraint.

"No need to worry"

" _In but a few minutes we will be fused and begin to grow. Then the young one here will keep us safe until we can fulfill our end."_ Again the maniacal laughter seemed to echo around the chamber as a promise of madness.

Placing both masks upon her stomach both Ganondorf and Majora started to chant. As the power began to grow the Sheikah woman started to gasp from pain. When the power was at a screaming pitch it seemed the world was shaking and the woman grew till she was screaming. The torches went out and were force to be lit as it was time for the birth of new powers. Taking a knife from his side Ganondorf slid a blade into her swollen belly to pull one of the children from her womb. As it started to cry one of the Yiga pulled the other from her belly laying it upon her chest to cut both of the umbilical cords. The entire time the woman was praying as much as her screams would allow her, and the moment the cords were cut both her and the second child vanished. With a roar Ganondorf grabbed the Yiga by the throat even being so young, not even a man yet, the Yiga trembled at his anger.

"Where did they go! GO FIND THEM!"

Looking at the young in his arms his anger soothed and an evil smile spread across his face and laughter forced its was from his belly and echoed through out the fortress.

ELSEWHERE

Feeling the coming turmoil the Great Fairies with, wisdom from the Goddess, sent fairies out into the world seeking the next generation and their families. Searching for newborns that the Goddess deemed special. To tell their families of a ritual to help make them strong, to help them be able to save the future that looked so dark. To tell them upon their 13th birthday to send them to Hyrule castle so that they may be trained to save the world. Though one had a special job, seek out Link the Hero of the Wild and tell him of a child. A child with a mystical bloodline, a hero's bloodline. This child would need special training to help nurture his powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Some time has passed and we find the Hero working diligently with the now young boy the fairy had told him to seek out. Sparring with sword and shield both of their preferred manner of battle they go through their places, slowly increasing their speed through each rotation.

"You are in desperate need of a shave old man. You and that beard are looking a bit grizzly. I though-" the boy ducked a swipe of Links sword, smiled and threw out a stab knowing it wouldn't hit. "thought Heroes were supposed to look more dashing."

"What? You don't like it? I thought it made me look sage like and wise." Link laughed upping their tempo.

"You?" duck. "Sage lik-" the boy now had to focus completely on their match. No more banter, just blows, blocks, dodges, and trying to think ahead of his opponent.

Even with his youth and the training he had since he could walk he was still no match for the Legendary Hero of the Wilds. He was getting better, but it was ever clear who the master was. There always seemed to be a crowd watching but today there were only two. One as excited as the rest, the other brooding and angry.

"I still don't see why Grandfather is training this village nobody and almost completely ignores his family….. Rava. RAVA! Are you even listening to me?" The boy growled angrily over the clash of sword and shield.

"Oh, Rilu don't be so grumpy, everyone knows why. Especially us and our family, just because you and father are mad at Grandfather doesn't stop the truth from being true. Besides I only have a few minutes until Mother realizes I'm not meditating. So please do stop being such a grumpy bore, and let me enjoy this before Mother comes to scold me." Princess Rava said with her own angry tone, and almost continued her little rant before a loud noise quickly brought their attention back to the fight. As well as a broken sword flying at them.

"Rava! Rilu!" Link yelled unable to do anything for his grandchildren.

It seemed like the world slowed down ready to sit there for eternity waiting for one of them to die, but suddenly it seemed as if a shield appeared out of nowhere knocking the danger away. After a few heartbeats, it was as if the world righted itself and everyone could breath. Looking off around his grandchildren Link looked for someone to praise and give his unending gratitude for saving his family, but found no one. Thinking it magic until he looked at his apprentice still in the position of throwing, seemingly stuck in a trance.

"Roko?" It was like to boy couldn't even hear him. "Hey Rok!" The boy jumped and started breathing heavily and fell to his hands and knees. Coming over to him he patted his back. "Breath boy breath, I don't know how you did it, but you just save two of the most important things in my life. I will forever be in your dept. Do you know how you did it?" Link asked as he waved the children over.

" I-I think so, it was like the world stopped all around me. Everything felt so heavy, like I was tired to the bottom of a lake." Roko said his breathing slowly evening out.

Smiling at the him he wrapped his Grandchildren in a big hug. "Are you two alright? You aren't hurt, are you?"

"What just happened Grandfather!" Rava said almost in tears. "I thought it was going to hit us, I thought we were going to die…." Finally letting the tears out, she sucked in a shaky breath and let out a small sob.

"Shhhh don't be afraid my little shooting star, everything is alright. I will be able to tell you some day soon. I'm told all of the other will be here within the week, once they are all here I will be able to tell you more. Now go, if you hurry your mother will never know you were gone." He said kissing her forehead. "Take your sister then go find the quartermaster it is almost time for your training."

Dismissing them with a smile he waited till they were gone he gathered up the weapons both broken and not, then sat down next to Roko. Breathing in the evening air he thought upon what he was told.

"I was told of your birth many years ago, by the Great Fairies, and them by the Goddesses. Running through your veins is the blood of an incarnation of one of my past selves. With the Blessing of the Goddess I was told of my pasts, of how you are a descendent of me, but not family of this bloodline. I know we have been trying to get your powers to come out since you were little. Though I do believe we just caught a glimpse of it. In the years to come the training will become intense, and I have a few friends that will come and help it along."

"So, what I'm like your cousin so many times removed?" Roko said getting a laugh from both. "You said in a weeks' time everyone will be here. The group that is supposed to save the world? What will you be doing? Aren't you going to help us?"

"Yes, to all three. Me? I have to keep the castle safe while you young ones get the rest. Besides I'm too old to be running all over the wilds fighting monsters and the like. Do not worry we will do everything in our power to make sure that all of you are ready. But YOU must never forget what is in your blood. Must never forget what you are, and that would be the descendant of a legendary hero. Whose exploits span across time. Hold that close to your heart and it will never lead you wrong."

Unknown to the duo the young prince was hiding in earshot by a rose bush grasping them as hard as he could. As his blood dripped to the ground anger welled up inside of him. Turning to rage and envy. How could his Grandfather do this? Choose someone without royal blood with something this important. How dare her ignore his own flesh and blood like this. Then and there with his own blood dripping at his feet he swore they would regret this. They would ALL regret this.


End file.
